This invention relates to envelopes sized to accept discs, such as computer discs, computer CDs, music CDs, etc., and in particular, to such an envelope which may be incorporated into a magazine or the like.
Publishers of magazines and books, especially magazines and books related to computers and software, often include computer disks with the publications. Currently, publishers of books typically glue a sleeve to the inside of the back cover of the book, or wrap the book in cellophane, to package a disc with the book. Periodicals which include discs are typically wrapped in cellophane to prevent the disc from separating from the magazine during shipment of the magazine.